


FIC: The Red And The Dead

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In three (approximate) drabbles, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius think about all the ways it went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Red And The Dead

He has learned early in life that parents can be wrong.

Not just fallible-wrong. Profoundly fucked-up wrong. The kind of wrong that takes wrong and gives it a whole new lexicon. They trusted a false prophet and made him their god, and now he is their sacrificial lamb. Him, and the old man in front of him.

His sworn protector is a half-blood, but the blood that rises in his eyes as he takes the burden from him is as rich and dark as his own. He watches the old man tumble from the tower, and thinks:

All our blood is red, and soon I will be dead.

* * *

She has learned late in life that she is strong.

She has spent her life in anterooms, waiting for this moment. Anterooms where she thought she could be powerful, thought she could help mould the world in her image. She thought the Dark Lord would make her strong, but he reduced them and made them pawns instead.

It dawns on her that she is strong, but her strength comes from family, not from an ideology she can no longer accept. How can she, when it is written in streaks of Pure and Muggle blood on her walls?

The blood is all red, and anyway, they are all dead.

* * *

He has learned late in life that his prejudices were not all they were cracked up to be.

The scores of dead illustrate the point quite nicely as they drag Bella's remains from the room off the Great Hall. Not that he ever had much time for Bellatrix - he liked his ideals **without** a side of madness, thank you very much - but Narcissa insisted, and he doesn't blame her. Bellatrix was family, despite everything, and family is everything. Or so Pureblood society would have him believe.

Of course, the folly of Pureblood society is piled up in front of him, isn't it? In a wall of dead children, Pureblood and Mudblood alike.

All the blood is red, and all of them are dead.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of uploading my back catalogue of fic at the moment, so sometimes my current HP work will not be at the top of my author listing. You can see all my HP work together [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/works?fandom_id=136512).
> 
> This piece was written for the At The Close Comment Ficathon on LiveJournal. The prompt was: _The Malfoys, post-war - One minute I held the key // Next the walls were closed on me // And I discovered that my castles stand // Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand._


End file.
